Stupid Werewolf!
by charah.tastic
Summary: Tonks is tired of waiting for Remus to propose to her, so she decides to take matters into her own hands... One-Shot. Review, please! :


A/N: Okay, I'm updating one more time before my summer vacation _actually_ starts. I'm going to Turkey tomorrow, yay! :) So, this is my parting gift to you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you call JK Rowling, you won't be calling me :)

* * *

A confident, red-haired Nymphadora Tonks walked into the promising Muggle jewelry shop called 'People's Jewellers'. She was hit by the sudden blast of air conditioning. 'I don't understand why everyone pities Muggles,' she muttered. She browsed the men's section at the far end of the shop, and was having a hard time choosing the perfect band for Remus. She had made up her mind about boyfriend. If he wasn't going to propose to her soon, then _she will_!

'Anything I can help you with, Miss?' asked a refinely dressed salesman behind the counter.

'Yes, actually, there is. I'm looking for a ring to gift my... boyfriend with,' she replied, grinning mischievously.

The salesman winked. 'Too impatient to wait, eh?' Tonks nodded. 'Very well. Anything specific you're looking for?'

'Yes. Absolutely _no_ silver. Nothing with even the slightest hint of silver. Nothing that had even touched silver. _No silver._' she emphasized.

The salesman peered curiously at her. 'One might think you're proposing to a werewolf! Silly me, of course, there is no such thing as a werewolf. I assume he is deathly allergic?'

'Exactly. Deathly allergic. Poor bloke couldn't hold my hand until I got rid of my silver ring. I'd like gold, please. And nothing too pricey as we're tight for money at the moment,' said Tonks. The salesman showed her a few rings of her specifications, and she finally settled on a three thousand pound wide gold band. She had it engraved with the words _Death Can't Eat Us_, to the extreme confusion of the salesman. 'It's a rather morbid joke between us,' Tonks said airily. She paid for the ring, hid it in the inside pocket of her jacket, and left the store. She disapparated back to her place to get ready for a date with Remus tonight.

* * *

Remus embraced Tonks lightly. It infuriated her how he always thought he was going to destroy her. To make a point, she squeezed him tightly, and glared at him. 'I wish you'd stop worrying about destroying me,' she said as they sat at her table. Of course, Tonks being Tonks, her heel got stuck in the floorboards, making her fall. She took off her shoes and flung them in the general direction of her bedroom, mumbling about _fashionable sacrifices_.

Remus grinned at her as he pushed her chair in. 'You're completely right. At the rate you're going, it's you we should worry about.' She stuck her tongue out at him, and waved her wand. Two glasses of champagne appeared before them. They ate Italian food, discussed light topics and laughed a lot. They had dessert on Tonks's couch with more champagne and Muggle music in the background. Just as Tonks was considering how to approach Remus about her proposal, Remus set down his glass, and moved to sit beside her. He took her champagne glass and set it on the table without looking away from her eyes. He then got down on one knee. Tonks gasped.

'Tonks- Nymphadora, you have seen in me what no woman has ever seen before. You have brought out the best in me, and you have given my life flavour for the first time in seventeen years. I would be honoured and blessed to have your hand in marriage.'

Tonks was completely shocked. To Remus's surprise, she burst out laughing.

'Why are you laughing?!'

Tonks steadied herself. 'Just irony, Remus,' she giggled, while digging into the pocket of her skirt. She took out the ring she bought earlier today, and held it in front of him. 'I wanted you so much that I was prepared to take matters into my own hands!'

He took the ring from her read the inscription, and it was his turn to burst out laughing. Tonks glared at him. He took the ring he had held up for her and showed her the inscription.

'Death can't eat us,' she whispered. She looked up at Remus with tears in her eyes. He grinned back at her. 'So, will you marry me?'

Tonks flung herself at him. 'OF _COURSE_ I WILL YOU STUPID WEREWOLF!'

* * *

**A/N: Sigh. Remus+Tonks are epic. I wish JK Rowling would tell us who Sirius was interested in. It would help all this Sirius O/C fanfiction. Sigh :) Anyways, I'm going to see Half-Blood Prince again tomorrow... I'm taking my 3-D glasses this time... just out of curiosity. And, lastly, I'll be heading off to Istanbul, Turkey tomorrow at 10 p.m, then Kuwait after that. Don't tell Prongs, I'm planning on surprising her :D Don't expect any updates 'til September 5th or something. SENIOR YEAR! ;D**

**Review, please :)**

Pickles!  
Charah ;D


End file.
